The present invention relates to art of light assemblies and, more particularly, to a total internal reflective (TIR) optic light assembly.
Conventional light fixtures emit only a small fraction of generated light. For example, a standard fluorescent tube fixture that employs a reflector will emit between about fifty to about seventy percent of the produced light. Low efficiency of this magnitude requires that conventional lights have an increased size so as to produce enough light to adequately illuminate an object. This low efficiency also leads to significant energy waste. More specifically, increasing the size/power of a light to adequately illuminate an area necessarily requires an increased energy input. In addition, larger fixtures require additional space which in many cases detracts from an overall aesthetic, or appropriates space that could otherwise be put to better use.